Average or Not So Much?
by Twix-and-Pudding
Summary: Myla Syne is trying to survive life with her disabilities, but when she meets a group of heroes, surviving life becomes a bit more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is Twix. The editor, not author. I was bored one day and came up with this. This is mi ATTEMPT at writing a story.. I think Pudding's stories still beat mine hands down tho. Okay if i get enough gewd reviews then ill continue the story. If not... eh we'll see what happens.. So plz review and tell me if I should continue this or not. **

**Oh you pronounce her last name like sign in case anyone doesnt know how to say Syne.**

**I DO NOT own yu yu hakusho. Just Myla and the plot.**

Hi. My name is Myla Syne. I'm your normal, everyday 17 year old girl. Well, as normal as I can get with my looks anyway. I'm about the average height of 5'4" with an average weight. I have average long black hair that reaches below the middle of my back (Seriously, it gets in the way of everything… I can't decide if I should cut it off or not) with my bangs slanted to the left sometimes.

My right eye is a really bright green, but my left is a sort of bluish white because I'm blind in that eye. I, also, have a fair skin color, despite my left arm (which I usually hide with long sleeves and a glove). From my fingertips to just a little past my elbow, my skin is scarred red.

This is from the car accident from when I was little. My left arm was crushed in the door. I still have random pains in it and it isn't as strong as it should be, but it's still usable. Now my eye got way too much glass in it, which caused me to go blind in that one eye. It also changed colors for a reason that not even the doctors know of. Yea, I'm not much of a car person now.

I now live with my aunt and uncle in Japan. I was originally from Britain, but after the accident, they took me in and I had to learn a whole new language. It sounded kind of strange with my British accent at first, but we are all used to it now. Well, I guess it was better than being put in foster care and plus, I know two languages now.

I guess I can say that I have had a normal childhood despite my disabilities. Except for one thing… While growing up, since the accident, I haven't been much of a people person and have only had a few friends, most of them being female. I have never had a male friend in my life, well male friends my age anyway. All the male friends that I have had were either WAY older than me, or WAY younger than me. Also, it didn't really help when my aunt and uncle put me in an all-girls academy. So because of this, I haven't talked much to boys my age and whenever I did I would always go red in the face, blabber like an idiot, and make a complete fool out of myself. So here-in-lies my problem; I can't talk to boys my age properly. But that's okay, because I'm not really the relationship type anyways.

I'd rather be outside doing something like my part-time job that my aunt and uncle don't know about. You see, they think I'm some kind of flimsy waitress working at some kind of flimsy café that I made up. But actually, I sort of work for this bounty hunter person named Ryder. So far, no one knows his real name.

I met him one day when I was walking back from school, and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and so I sort of ran into him making him drop his stupidly expensive vase that I guess sort of, kind of broke…. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't a happy camper either. So, we made a deal that I would work for him and pay off my debt. I know it isn't very smart to start working for a stranger that you just run into, but hey, my aunt was complaining at the time about me needing a job. And Ryder needed an assistant at the time. So it was kind of a win-win situation.

That was about a year and a half ago. Damn expensive vase. Well, at least my life isn't boring now. I wasn't about to go and tell my aunt and uncle this though, because my aunt would have flipped out and blown the whole thing out of proportion. My uncle would have…um…well I don't know what he would have done… Probably would have laughed at me and called me something mean… Well anyways, whenever I'm on a mission with Ryder, it's always the easy missions, so no one (mainly being me) gets too seriously hurt. And if I do get a little injured and my aunt and uncle happen ask about it I can blame my clumsiness at the café that I 'work' at.

Anyway, this brings us to where I am right about now. I am hiding in this closet that's in this crappy, small spaced, boring room that has no furniture except a table with four chairs around it that's and is on the second floor of this apartment building, waiting for our FTA to get done with his meeting of drunken poker friends. There were about three of them.

After they leave I'm supposed to jump out of the closet and tase him and cuff him there, but if he makes a run for it before I can, then Ryder should be outside waiting.

'So. Boring.' I was about to fall asleep from boredom when I heard them start to argue.

"HEY! YOU CHEATED!" slurred a large man that had a blue shirt with a red vest on and too big jeans along with muddy boots.

"No I didn't! You are just a sore loser. Not my fault you can't play." A slender man with a white t-shirt and jeans and sneakers seemingly yelled back. This apparently angered the larger man.

"AHHH!" The larger man lunged for the other and started a fight.

At this point I'm thinking 'The big guy needs anger management classes and new jeans…that actually fit…' Sounds of beer bottles crashing everywhere reached my ears and those punches looked really nasty too, from what I can see with my good eye. Someone was thrown hard up against the closet that I was hiding in… It kind of cracked the door. 'Ow that must have hurt… Okay, if I'm to make a move soon, I need to be quick about it.'

Now I'm pretty quick on my feet, but I'm definitely not the strongest person out there. Actually, I'm supposed to call Ryder after I tase this man, so he can bring him down to the car. But with this fight going on, that's not going to happen anytime soon.

'Hmm…should I wait for them to knock each other out or tase all of them, since they obviously aren't going to leave soon?' I chuckle quietly to myself, already knowing the answer.

Stealthily, I sneak out of my safe hiding spot in the closet and make a dash for the first dude which happened to be the big ugly man with the too big jeans. I tase him in the back and he goes limp and falls forward. And to my luck, he falls on the scrawny man that he picked a fight with. So just to make sure he was out, I tased him too. I stood up only to duck back down. I barely manage to dodge a flying bottle of god knows what. I stood back up again to observe that the last two are still concentrating on trying to punch one another without falling over from their drunken state.

If it weren't for not trying to get caught and dogging bottles, I would find this hilarious.

So, I quickly make my way up to the guy who is fighting with our FTA and tase him in the back. He falls and at first the FTA guy looked confused when he saw his fighting buddy go down from nothing. Then he saw me and I guess wanted to use me as a punching bag cause I saw his eyes narrow with realization at what happened and he took a big swing at me. I used my natural reflexes and ducked of course and raised my hand with the taser in it to his stomach and he went limp and fell forwards…onto me…

"GAH!" I let out as we fell to the floor.

"This dude is A LOT heavier than he looks…" I mumbled to myself.

After about a couple of minutes of struggling, I finally squirm out from under him and free myself. I take out the cuffs and cuff him. I made a huge sigh noise and then took my phone out and called Ryder.

"Is everything all right up there? I heard a lot of ruckus and then it got really quiet." Came his concerned voice through the phone.

"Yea. Everything's fine here. The scrawny dude got accused of cheating and was being cheeky about it and the big dude started a fight… So, I kind of tased them all." I replied.

"Kid, YOU don't kind of do anything." I heard the smirk in his voice.

I pouted and said, "Shut up and come get this dude… and don't call me kid."

He only chuckled before hanging up.

…..

Ryder knows of my car issues and how I avoid riding in them as much as possible. But we usually need his car for some of our jobs, so he drives slowly when I'm with him. He left with our FTA after dropping me off by the café that kids my age usually come too. Mostly kids from the Sarayashiki High School come here though. I thought about going in to get a cup of sweet tea, but I changed my mind at the thought of having to interact with people.

Not because of my not-being-able-to speak-with-guys-my-own-age problem, but because of how people react to my eyes. Or more specifically my left eye. People have different reactions when they see it and they're usually not good. I not worried about my left arm though, because it's well hidden.

Well, as I turned around I bump right into a chest. I looked up to see crimson red eyes glaring down at me. I froze and couldn't help but stare. It's a boy a little bit older than me that stood around 5'6" with sharp eyes and facial features. He has black hair that can defy gravity and a bandanna under his bangs and I can already feel my face heating up and I hear myself starting to babble. After a couple of seconds I took a deep breath and instead of embarrassing myself even more I mumble a quiet 'sorry', turn in the opposite direction and take a different route home.

…..

It was around 6 when I got home. Luckily, when I got there no one was around. This is good. That means that they are either out shopping or on a date. We live in a rather large apartment. It has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Of course everything is painted a boring white, but I will soon persuade them to paint it. I went to my bathroom that I have all to myself and looked in the mirror.

I looked really tired from not sleeping well the night before and then having to run around all day doing errands around town for my aunt and uncle. Then the walk home, but only to be pulled off the street by Ryder to catch the FTA. Then I remember my encounter with the crimson red eyes that seemed to swallow me as I looked into them. When I remembered the boy's face, I started to feel a blush creeping up. Then realizing my first crush, I quickly turn the cold water on and dunk my face, hair and all under the faucet.

All I can think to say is, "Damn expensive vase."

**Okay done. Sorry I'm not much of a fight scene describer so if it sucked... then mi bad ^_^... Plz review and tell me if i should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Twix here. Yay I posted again... Yea... I think the beginning is a little rushed so mi bad.. and this chapter doesnt have a lot of action in it soo, sorry about that.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. ^_^ Even if it was only two people...**

**I dont own yu yu hakusho.. So I guess you can read now...**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, four teenaged boys finally came to a stop in a dirty alley with trash littered alongside of the walls.

"UGH! Where did she go now?!" Shouted a tall, orange-haired teen.

"Oh I don't know, Kuwabara, maybe she disappeared on a unicorn into candy land!" Shouted a very aggravated teen with black hair and slicked back bangs.

"Gee, no need to be sarcastic about it, Urameshi." Kuwabara pouted.

"I can be sarcastic all I want!" Yusuke snapped again.

"You both are idiots." Said a rough voice.

"What was that!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Now, now let's all calm down here." Came the calm, steady voice of Shuichi Minamino, or better known as Kurama. "We all have had a bit of a week, chasing this demon. How about we take a break for a while and go get some coffee. And while we are at it, we should contact Koenma and tell him we lost her…..again."

For about a week now, our young heroes have been chasing this demon named, Kyra Pyres. She is a really sneaky demon that has been up to no good since she escaped her prison. No one really knows her true form because she is a shape shifter, which doesn't help our favorite heroes at all. The latest form she has taken is a human girl that stands around 5'5" with short, dark brown hair and honey brown eyes.

They haven't sleep that well and all this chasing but never catching is grating on everyone's nerves. So, our heroes' grumpy attitude and stress lately can be blamed on her. And to top it all off no one, not even Koenma knows what or who her objective is. So trying to predict her next move is a bit difficult.

"That sounds good! I haven't had coffee in a while." a very eager Kuwabara agreed, completely forgetting his argument with Hiei.

"We don't have time for this…but I guess I could use a cup." Yusuke said, seemingly calmed down a little.

Then they all looked at the silent member of their little team.

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei said turning and leading the way out of the alley.

They made their way out of the alley inconspicuously and headed towards their favorite café.

"I don't get it. How does she keep making her spirit levels disappear like that in the middle of a chase?" Yusuke asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Hmm. I don't know, but she is a C level demon. I wonder if that's a skilled she discovered while she was imprisoned or some kind of trick." Kurama replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Well whatever it is, it's annoying and she needs to stop doing it." Commented the tallest of the group.

"Yea, because you saying that is definitely gonna make her stop." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Kuwabara huffed back, and then asked, "Hey do you guys think Koenma has anything new on this case yet?"

"Who knows. Probably not, I bet Baby breath has done nothing but watch and laugh at us while we work our asses off." Yusuke complained.

"Haha. Don't be so hard on him. He's probably doing files or something."

"… You know he's right Kurama." Hiei said emotionlessly.

Kurama gave a sideways glance. "Well Hiei, I'm just trying to be positive and who knows, maybe he actually is doing work."

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"Kurama's right. You guys need to believe in Koenma more." Said Kuwabara.

"Ha, don't make me laugh baka."

"HEY! Who you calling baka, shorty!?" Kuwabara glared up ahead at Hiei.

"You obviously… baka." Hiei said smirking.

"Why I oughta-"

But Yusuke then spoke up, effectively ending their argument, "Hey, I ain't seen her around here before."

They all turned to see a 5'4" girl with long black hair staring at the café, seemingly off in la la land. Wow she looked really suspicious just standing there.

"Hey do y'all think our demon could have pals in this town helping her out?" Kuwabara thought out loud.

"Hn. I'll find out."

Hiei casually walked up to the oblivious girl and started to dive into her mind. Still not noticing him, she turned and ran right into him. She looked up into his eyes.

'Strange, two different colored eyes. Hn. Well, she doesn't seem to have any contact with that demon though… Why is her face turning red?... She's starting to mumble.' Hiei raised an eyebrow at this.

All Hiei heard was gibberish before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mumbled a quiet sorry, abruptly turned and left in the opposite direction.

The guys came up behind him as he said, "What the hell was that about?"

"So did you see anything?" Asked Kurama.

"She's a blabbering idiot like those two. But I didn't see anything that had to do with the demon." He said as he turned walked into the coffee shop.

"You sure? She might just be hiding it really well." Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I'm sure baka." Hiei said with an eye twitch. Their voices disappearing into the café.

As everyone entered the shop, Kurama stood behind and watched as the girl disappeared around a corner. "Hmm."

"Hey, you coming Kurama?" Yusuke snapped Kurama out of his thoughts. He stood in the doorway looking at Kurama.

"Oh yes. Sorry, something just caught my attention, is all." Kurama smiled at Yusuke as he entered the café.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! ... "There's a loud banging on my door." I stated the obvious.

I looked at my clock and groaned. "Ugh. This better be good. Its 4:30…on a Sunday." It's been a couple days since my run in with the red eyed boy.

I shifted in bed to get up, but fell off in a heap of blanket and mess. "Ouch. That kind of hurt." I stated the obvious again. I'm not much of a morning person and when I'm up at a time I don't want to be up, I get annoyed. When I get annoyed I have this thing about stating the obvious.

After I struggled out of my blanket's death grip, I walked slowly towards the door. And of course when I open it there is no one there….or in the hallway. I was about to close the door when I hear this voice…again… saying, 'Give it to me.'

And like a normal person would, I stood there for a second more before closing the door, getting dressed, and going out to the kitchen. But I don't stop there. I don't leave a note for my aunt either. She'll call me later.

Now outside, I feel a little better. It's pretty chilly out here, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering the time of day. Right now I'm wearing a light blue tank top with a short sleeve, green hoodie with some kind of band logo on it, a long glove to cover up most of my scar on my left arm, and black basketball shorts. Yea I know, not the smartest thing to wear in chilly weather, but the cold air doesn't really bother me….but neither does hot air.

I guess you could add that to my list of weirdness too. Well anyway, right now I'm headed to the park where the swings are. You could call me childish, but it's kind of like a stress reliever for me.

Before my parents were in that accident, when we lived in London, my dad would always take me to the swings in the park, whenever I got mad. No matter if it was 12 in the afternoon or 3 in the morning. If I was angry, he knew just where to take me. There, I would completely forget what I was angry about or who it was directed to. We would stay there for hours laughing and swinging.

So yea, swinging is my stress reliever and I was under a bunch of stress right now. Ugh, stupid voice. I have been hearing it all week this week, even when I was around other people. And to my amazing luck, no one else seems to hear it. So I think I'm going crazy.

I made it to the park and am almost to the swing set. When I get there, I just plop down and start to swing slowly.

I don't understand. This voice keeps saying that I have it. Yea I have a lot of its… I have a bed. I have clothes. I have a mirror. I have jewelry that I don't wear. I have music cds. I wonder if the voice would mind being a little more specific. And with that I get lost in my thoughts.

I guess a lot of time has passed since I left the apartment this morning, because the sun is rising just above the trees. As I get up from the swings, I hear a few voices shouting from my left. I start to move in a different direction when I hear a 'whoosh' go by and then I find myself on the ground.

"Where did it go? Did we lose her again?" Asked an irritated voice that was a little ahead of me.

"NO Kuwabara, we LET it escape into the magical forests of elves and fairies!" Was the equally irritated reply that came somewhere near the first voice.

I look up to see two teenage boys a little older than me arguing about magical creatures. One was really tall with orange hair arranged in a really strange style and had a blue uniform on. The other boy was slightly shorter than the first, and had black hair with slicked-back bangs and wore a green uniform.

"Will you idiots just shut up." Came a really irritated, rough voice from my right. I look over and see the red eyed boy from a couple days earlier.

Normally, by now I would have panicked, but thanks to my confusion, my embarrassment was long forgotten…..for now anyways.

"Uhh" I hear myself say, they all just looked at me.

Then I felt a strong grip on my left arm that helped me up and heard someone ask, "Hey are you alright?"

I looked over into the most beautiful jungle green eyes of a boy. He has red hair. And not that fake red that people use to dye their hair. His is natural. His face was so angelic and he looked a year or two older than me. I felt the familiar heat rush to my face again. Told you it would be back.

I dumbly say, "Uhh." again. I was too stunned to do or say anything… I hear him chuckle and it gave my stomach butterflies.

His repeated question snaps me out of my daze and I answered him. Surprising myself, I say, "Yea, I'm alright." without stuttering a word. Go me!

"Well that's good." He replied.

"Umm yea." I say awkwardly.

The next few seconds were spent in an awkward silence that was thankfully (but not really) broken by the boy in the green uniform. I really need to learn their names.

"So Kurama, whenever you feel like it, you can let your girlfriend go and we can get on with our lives." I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

We both blushed red and he quickly lets go of my arm.

He clears his throat and asks me a question. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I-I just went out for a walk in the park." I replied. No need to tell them the reason for the walk or that I'm going crazy.

"Why out so early?" The tall one with orange hair asked. Kuwabara I think.

Starting to feel like I was being interrogated, I quickly forget my embarrassment and reply defensively, "Because I couldn't sleep…"

"She's hiding something." It was the red eyed boy's voice. I turned to see him smirking at me.

Okay that was rude. Accusing me of hiding something. So what if I am… It's none of HIS business.

So I tell him that with a glare. "Well seeing as it's not any of your business, I'm not required to say." And with that, I turn and leave, but not without a final glance at the angelic red-head called Kurama, who was staring at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Uh do you need someone to walk ya home?" The one called Kuwabara asked politely. "It can be dangerous this early in the morning."

"No. I'm fine." I look back at him with a smile.

And then I did something that I wouldn't usually do. "I'm Myla by the way." I stopped and turned slightly to the group…mostly to the red-head though. "Later." I say and smile sweetly, then make my way in some random direction.

'I just gave my name to a bunch of random strange guys…' I thought to myself. And with that realization my eye twitched a little.

* * *

**Okay. You have now read.. So now it time to review.. Plz..**


End file.
